Black Bridge (Vanessa's Version)
Black Bridge (Vanessa's Version) and Pandora's Box After the Red Dragon affair of 5018 - 5033. Where former Admiral Swybar stole a prototype space ship and a load of weapons and equipment (almost getting away with a fully functional Translocator Cannon) Admiral McElligott ordered a Level One Fleet Asset audit with particular focus on Surplus management and mothballed assets. 1 The audit was called Project “CORE AUDIT 5020”. The project identified 5,915,342 stored lot items spread over several Bone Yard Planets, research labs, Fleet Warehouses and storage facilities that were labeled: Classified, Highly Classified, Top Secret Dangerous, Extremely Dangerous and Unknown Alien Content. No less than 56 Lot items were found labeled : Alpha Critical Blue-Blue-Red and 12 lot items labeled RED RED RED. It was decided to bring all these items to a central storage facility. Admiral McElligott at first picked Union Vault 1 as a logical storage facility, but Vault 1 was not suited for many of the items. It was designed to hold identified valuable items, not freighter loads of military surplus, forgotten weapons and similar items. The Admiral ordered Project “Broom Closet” and tasked NAVINT with finding a new location for Bone Yard X, Code named “Pandora's Box”. NAVINT revealed the location of a Black Planet that was wandering far beyond the actual Milky Way Galaxy. This Wanderer was of Planet size and considered one of the oldest objects in the known Universe. Wurgus specialists surveyed the object and concluded that it must have been ejected from the M-0 during the formation of the M-0 Galaxy, about 11-12 Billion Years ago. Over the billions of years it drifted slowly towards the gravitational center of Andromeda and M-0 Galaxy. While it is a planet sized object, it is simply compacted micro matter the slowly growing rock had attracted. It has no core,no crust and is simply densified stellar dust, around a large asteroid core. It bears no life, no atmosphere and is as cold as deep space down to the center. Wurgus specialists suggested it to be used as the new site for Pandora's box. This Dark Planet was found accidentally by a Narth Sphere only very recently. No other ship known could have made it that far and “find” something. (The Narth Sphere was on an official science mission to the Gravitational Center (M-0 and Andromeda and all Galaxies and dwarfs of the Local group spin around a gravitational center located between Andromeda and M-0) 2 The Gray Ghosts approved the idea and made sure all references to the find were classified, deleted or “lost” and the whole project was put under Cherubim's supervision and task a trustworthy NAVINT Admiral with the execution of the project. After creating a short list of candidates. PSI corps and Narth Supreme picked Admiral G. Nume (A Leedei) as project manager. To make it possible for construction crews and later for freighter sized transports reaching Pandora's Box. It was decided to connect Pandora's Box with Bridge Station “The Forge” first with a direct Black Light tunnel (Space Train technology) and then construct four Hyper Jump Gates.3 SII was tasked in building four Hyper Jump Gates to different specifications than the ones used as part of the Hyper Space Highway Net. The Gates were not automatic and would have to be triggered manually. Each Gate was to be armed with Loki Torpedoes, Translocator Cannons and Deuterium Slug Accelerators. The Gates ha to be crewed, have hangars for Wolfcraft Fighters and each gate had to be triple shielded with TransDim Shields. As an added highly classified feature, all gates were equipped with Sensor Displacement Cloaks ( Admiral Nume insisted that the gates should only de-cloak when receiving and sending a transport to the next gate) The Gates were supposed to be big enough to accept a Tiny Tim Freighters freighter if necessary. SII delivered the Gates in 5033 in “Space train” sized modules and assembled in place by 5038 The Gray Ghosts were impressed by the security measures, that Pandora's Box was declared the only RED RED RED certified storage installation of the Union. (Narth Supreme being a member of the Gray Ghosts authorized a Narth Cloak for Pandora's Box itself.) Pandora's Box could now cloak behind a “Narth Chrono shield”. On October 5040 the first shipments of the Classified items arrived. A special AI constructed by Mothermachine, called “Pandora” is the AI for the Site. 40,000 handpicked Inventory Specialists, mostly Oromals maintain and manage the Storage facility. The four armed gates and the small Black Light tunnel ( 2 meters diameter) is codenamed: Black Bridge” 1 Level One meant that he was involved himself and that Nelson II dedicated Computronic resources to this task alone. 2 See Gravitational Center Expedition of 5019. 3 While it would have been perfectly safe and possible to place only two HJG (as there are no interfering Gravity wells ) to bridge the entire distance. It was decided to make it a four step jump process and use each stage as a security measure. NOTE The Black Bridge and the Pandora's Box Storage facility are born out of an Idea by Gnume Category:Places